Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in . The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: Dudley Demented *Unnamed Newsreader *Bungy *Mary Dorkins *Mrs Number Seven *Mark Evans *Two Dementors Chapter Two: A Peck of Owls *Mr Prentice Chapter Three: The Advance Guard *Nymphadora Tonks *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Sturgis Podmore *Hestia Jones *Edward Tonks *Andromeda Tonks Chapter Four: Number 12 Grimmauld Place *Kreacher *Walburga Black *Phineas Nigellus Black *Kreacher's mother Chapter Five: The Order of the Phoenix *12 Grimmauld Place Doxies *Nottingham Goblin Family *Ragnok *Will *Warty Harris *Millicent Bagnold Chapter Six: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black *Fleamont Potter *Euphemia Potter *Alphard Black *Orion Black *Regulus Black *Araminta Meliflua *Elladora Black *Arcturus Black III *12 Grimmauld Place Ghoul *12 Grimmauld Place Boggart Chapter Seven: The Ministry of Magic *Rufus Scrimgeour *Amelia Bones *Eric Munch *Bob Chapter Eight: The Hearing *Dolores Umbridge Chapter Nine: The Woes of Mrs Weasley *Wilbert Slinkhard *Marlene McKinnon *Benjy Fenwick *Edgar Bones *Caradoc Dearborn *Gideon Prewett *Fabian Prewett *Dorcas Meadowes Chapter Ten: Luna Lovegood *Luna Lovegood *Anthony Goldstein *Doris Purkiss *Stubby Boardman *Xenophilius Lovegood *Hogwarts Thestral herd Chapter Eleven: The Sorting Hat's New Song *Euan Abercrombie *Rose Zeller *Dean Thomas's mother *Dean Thomas's father Chapter Twelve: Professor Umbridge *Patricia Stimpson *Kenneth Towler *Inigo Imago Chapter Thirteen: Detention with Dolores *Care of Magical Creatures Bowtruckles *Lachlan the Lanky *Vicky Frobisher *Geoffrey Hooper Chapter Fourteen: Percy and Padfoot *Wilfred the Wistful *Mrs Chang *Donaghan Tremlett Chapter Fifteen: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor *Griselda Marchbanks *Tiberius Ogden *Cassandra Trelawney Chapter Sixteen: In the Hog's Head *Marietta Edgecombe *Michael Corner *Zacharias Smith Chapter Seventeen: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four *Unidentified Gryffindor boy *Unidentified Gryffindor boy's friend *Unidentified Gryffindor girl *Gargoyles at the staff room entrance Chapter Eighteen: Dumbledore's Army *Barnabus the Barmy *Mr Edgecombe *Madam Edgecombe *Mr Chang Chapter Nineteen: The Lion and the Serpent *Ladislaw Zamojski Chapter Twenty: Hagrid's Tale *Karkus *Karkus' wife *Golgomath Chapter Twenty-one: The Eye of the Snake *Tenebrus *Neville Longbottom's grandfather *Andrew Kirke *Jack Sloper Chapter Twenty-two: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries *Everard *Dilys Derwent *Elfrida Cragg *Dexter Fortescue *Unidentified female Head *Ventriloquist dummy at Purge and Dowse *St Mungo's Welcome Witch *Dai Llewellyn *Hippocrates Smethwyck *Augustus Pye *Urquhart Rackharrow *Unidentified man in Mr Weasley's ward *Unidentified women in Mr Weasley's ward *Willy Widdershins Chapter Twenty-three: Christmas on the Closed Ward *Portrait of a Healer in St Mungo's Hospital *Miriam Strout *Janus Thickey *Agnes *Agnes's son Chapter Twenty-four: Occlumency :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-five: The Beetle at Bay *Puddifoot *Roger Davies' date Chapter Twenty-six: Seen and Unforseen *Summerby *Tobias Snape *Eileen Prince Chapter Twenty-seven: The Centaur and the Sneak *John Dawlish Chapter Twenty-eight: Snape's Worst Memory *Stebbins Chapter Twenty-nine: Career Advice :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty: Grawp *Mr Montague *Mrs Montague *Bradley *Grawp *Magorian *Unidentified hard-faced grey centaur Chapter Thirty-one: O.W.L.S. *Chambers *Eddie Carmichael *Harold Dingle *Daphne Greengrass *Tofty *Pierre Bonaccord Chapter Thirty-two: Out of the Fire *An unidentified sixth year girl Chapter Thirty-three: Fight and Flight *Unidentified centaur *Unidentified bearded centaur *Unidentified dun-coloured centaur *Unidentified snow white centaur *Unidentified thestrals Chapter Thirty-four: The Department of Mysteries :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: Beyond the Veil *Jugson *Unidentified female Seer *Unidentified male Seer Chapter Thirty-six: The Only One he Ever Feared *Williamson Chapter Thirty-seven: The Lost Prophecy :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-eight: The Second War Begins *Dr Ubbly *Pandora Lovegood *Mrs Goyle Notes and references See also * * * * *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes